The True Meaning Of Christmas
by Capnhttyd
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid learn about a new holiday called Christmas, but Hiccup gets curious about what its all about. Everyone says its all about geting presents from other people, thats it. But Hiccup knows there has to be more then that, right?
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys! I thought it would be fun to give you guys a Christmas story because well, YOUR AWSOME! I got the idea for this while watching Arthur Christmas and Elf, but it has nothing to do with either movie tehehe. Well you probably all know I suck at writing these little notes so hear we go!

It was a cold morning in mid December and Hiccup and his father were out putting up decorations on there house. Hiccup looked down at his dragon Toothless was rolling happily in the snow. He chuckled then went back to hammering in the wreaths.

Later last November, about a week after Snoggletog, a man from somewhere called Europe came and told them about this holiday they celebrate called Christmas. It was similar to Snoggletog, but instead of Odin a guy named Santa sneaks into your house and gives you stuff, witch to the Vikings, was a little creepy. They also received gifts from each other, you would give your family and closest friends presents. And it also celebrated the birth of someone, but that was for a certain religion. So they all decided to try it, and so far it was really fun! Though Hiccup still couldn't decide on what to get his best friends Toothless and Astrid.

"Alright Hiccup, do ya think its done?" Stoick exclaimed excitedly.

"I think so!" just then his best friend came leaping up the hill.

"Hey Hiccup look! It's your girlfriend!" Stoick teased.

"Astrid's not my girlfriend dad." Hiccup growled.

"Go have fun." Stoick chuckled.

Then Hiccup crawled down his ladder and landed on a slippery patch of ice and he began slipping until Astrid caught him moments before he did a face plant.

"You ok?" She asked with a bit of a worried look on her face.

"Yes, and thanks to you my nose is still intact!" He answered sarcastically.

"Shut up Haddock." She said then grabbed his hand and they both ran towards the Cove.

Once they arrived at the Cove they went skating, then made precisely 28 snowmen, 8 snow forts, 17 snow dragons, 43 snow angels and 152 snowballs. They were now preparing for an epic snowball fight, Hiccup and his band of 14 snowmen, 4 forts and 8 snow dragons, and Astrid with the same stuff. The one other dragon was a random giant red death they had tried to build, and it didn't turn out that bad.

They were now scooping out trenches at the end of there given piece of land, then there was the small stretch of land they called no man's land. To win you had to eliminate each of the opponent's snowmen and dragons. And once they were done, they knelt down into the forts and waited for someone to fire at the other. That's when Hiccup made the mistake of looking over the side of the fort and a snowball made contact with his forehead. It was thrown with enough force that it knocked him on his back.

After about 30 minutes of combat Hiccup had one and a half snowmen, one fort and 2 dragons left, and Astrid had seven snowmen, 3 forts and 5 dragons.

"Give up Haddock!"

"I'll never give up! I'll never surrender!"

He surrendered 15 minutes later when one of Astrid's snowballs hit him square in the nose and gave him a nose bleed. So now it was dark and the two friends snuggled in front of a worm fire witch Hiccup had built and they shared a canteen of hot chocolate that Astrid had brought. Hiccup held a now bloody handkerchief to his sore nose. Astrid leaned forward an kissed his nose then rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Hiccup I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your nose."

"It's alright."

Then they sat in silence for about an hour or so, but Hiccup spook up very suddenly for a question had been haunting him for about a weeks time.

"Astrid?"

"Ya?"

"W-whats the true meaning of Christmas?" He questioned, Astrid looked at him, puzzled.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well everyone says its all about getting, you get stuff from your families, friends, and-"

"Some creepy guy named Santa?" She interrupted.

"Exactly! GETTING GETTING GETTING GETTING! I'm tired of getting! There's got to be more to it then that Astrid!"

"Well, I don't know but I'm assuming that your gonna round up all of the other teens and we're going to go on a huge adventure to find this creepy Santa guy to ask what the true meaning of Christmas is?" She answered sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Good, cause that would have been a horrible ide-"

"You, me and our dragons are going."

"What!?"

"We'll go talk to this guy, simple as that, plus you always complain when I bring the others along."

"You know this guy has the word creepy in his name right?!"

"No! You all just all added an adjective at the beginning off his name! So are you in or not?"

"Fine." She grumbled but smiled when Hiccup gave her a big hug and nuzzled into her soft, furry coat. "Since when are you the boss of me!?"

"Lets see, I'm the heir to be chief, the leader of the Berk Dragon Training academy and I'm older then you."

"By six months!"

"I'm 16, your still 15!"

"In 2 weeks I'll be 16, Christmas day I'll be 16!"

"I'm still older!"

"Shut up Hiccup." Astrid growled and punched him in his gut. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night under the cover of darkness. Pack your bags, with the warmest clothes you can find, I'll pack the food n'stuff. Do ya want me to walk you home?"

"Why not." She agreed and grabbed his hand and they skipped home.

Once at her home her parents started bugging then about dating. They were even stopped under a mistletoe.

"Mom! Were not dating!" Astrid whined as her mother started pushing a retreating Hiccup back into the room.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, now laddy, go kiss the pretty girl!" Her mother demanded stubbornly.

"But I don't wanna!" He whined.

"Of course you do!" her mother exclaimed.

"Hiccup just kiss me and get this over with, there not gonna let you till you do." Astrid mumbled and Hiccup sighed.

"Fine." he said then pressed there lips together for a few seconds before running home.

The second he got home he rushed to his room and stared packing, and told Toothless about there plan. Toothless was about as excited as Astrid.

"Common buddy! It'll be a whole new adventure! Please! Please! Please!" Hiccup begged, "your best friend Stormfly will be there."

"Grrr" Toothless grumbled in agreement.

"Great! Now I need to go to the blacksmith to make something for ya. You get your sleep, you'll need it." Hiccup said before sneaking through the back and trudging through the snow towards his workshop.

Once inside he fed the fire, and scurried to his little office thing where he made blueprints of fur coats for Toothless and Stormfly so they wouldn't freeze in the Arctic Circle. He had there measurements on hand at all times, there dragons were still teens like them and always growing so he got a new measurement every week. The coats would be made from deer and bore skin. They'll look somewhat like a dog's sweater, it has warm arm and leg sleeves attached with a strap for between there thumbs to keep it on. The body would be a bit tight to keep there body heat in but I'd be loose enough to move comfortably. However there heads, wings and tails would not be covered.

Once he was done crafting the coats he made a heavy coat for Astrid, that day he had noticed that hers was worn and torn and he thought a new, warmer one might make a great present. And once that was finished it was almost day break and Hiccup decided that it would be a great time to get some much needed sleep, even if it was only a few hours.

The next morning was frigid and windy and Hiccup immediately finished packing, then took Toothless over to the forge to try on his new coat. Toothless was overly excited to go outside without nearly freezing his tail off. He loved his new coat, it was so soft and so warm, it was even adjustable so when he got bigger it'd still fit! And he almost couldn't wait to show it to Stormfly and give her one two!

"Ok bud we're gonna head over to Astrid's place now ok? Let's just hope her parents don't catch us under the mistletoe again." He said then attached the bags of resources to his saddle and leaped onto Toothless's back and flew towards the Hofferson's household. Once there he knocked quietly on the door and was greeted by a very

hyper blond.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid greeted happily.

"Hey Astrid sleep well? You look a little energetic this morning!"

"I just woke up extra hyper this morning and I don't know why!" She laughed and jumped at Hiccup and pulled him into a big hug.

"Astrid, I can't breathe." Hiccup choked and Astrid immediately loosened her grip.

"Sorry fishbone." she said then leaned back and punched his chest.

"I said I couldn't breathe so you had the bright idea of punching my chest? Was that suppose to make it better?" He wheezed. Astrid just shrugged and changed the subject.

"Are we all set to go tonight?"

"Ya, that is if your ready to go."

"Of course I am Haddock."

"You got your warmest clothes?"

"As warm as I've got, you know my family doesn't have much money." She responded and Hiccup looked at her, he looked pretty concerned. "I'll be fine Hiccup, I know you'd never let me freeze." Astrid added and hugged him again. Hiccup was thankful that she wasn't wearing her shoulder pads, her shoulders were much comfortable without them.

"If you get too cold I'll give you my coat."

"Then you'd freeze!"

"Then we could share." He said with a smile. "Oh I need to give Stormfly something!"

Astrid chuckle "So, presents for Stormfly but none for me? The first Viking in history to notice you?"

"Your present comes later, common I'll race ya to the forge!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I do know that Christmas was one month ago, and yes I realize that I haven't updated this for a month. And yes, I am very, very sorry. I've been a bit busy with On a train to Canada, but I assure you that I will finish this as soon as that story is done. :)

Once at the forge Hiccup showed Astrid her dragon's new coat.

"What the heck is that." Astrid said doubtfully.

"Its a coat for Stormfly! Here call her over and I'll show you." He answered and Astrid called Stormfly with her Nader call and soon her dragon sat eagerly in front of the forge. "Come here Stormfly!"

Hiccup quickly put the coat on Stormfly, then looked over at Astrid.

"Why on earth did you make those?"

"So our dragons won't freeze to death in the Arctic Circle."

They continued to prepare for their adventure until it was finally time to go, but first of course, Hiccup had to draw a map.

"So here we are," he said pointing to a small dot in the north of the Atlantic Ocean "here is Europe" he pointed to, well, Europe "And all the other surrounding continents and countries."

"So what's this?"

"That M'lady, is the North Pole."

"Where Santa lives."

"Exactly."

"So this journey won't take use very long, the north pole isn't to far away. Why did we pack so much?" Astrid asked.

"Because Astrid, we're not just going to the north pole, we're going to explore the world."

"We should get going if we want to make it to England before dawn." Astrid said and gave Hiccup a quick hug.

"Lets go!"

The two headed out of the forge with there heavy coats on, towards there dragons.

Once all their gear was pack on their dragons they mounted them and took off into the sky.

000000

They arrived in England about 3 hours before dawn, so the teens decided to land in the forest and get even just a few hours of sleep. Stormfly and Toothless nose dived into the forest and found a small cave where they snuggled up to there riders for warmth.

Hiccup grabbed a few blankets and pillows and made a bed for him and Astrid and soon all four off them were fast asleep.

000000

The next morning the teens were rudely awaken by the sound off engines, but neither of them knew what engines were, so Hiccup and Astrid decided to go exploring and let there dragons sleep.

"What kind of dragons do you think those things could be?" Astrid whispered nervously.

"I don't know, but you should stay close." Hiccup said and grabbed her hand.

But when they exited the forest they saw something they had never seen before, cars. Big cars, little cars, bleu, red, and green cars, and any other color that they could imagine.

"Cars." Hiccup gasped.

"Cars!? What are cars!?"

"Trader Johan told me about them once, heavy metal objects that have some sort of engine that runs on something called gas, and have four wheels, sometimes more. They can transport many people, some cars are called trucks, vans, bus." He answered then said, "I'm gonna go check on the dragons ok milady?"

"Ok Hic." She said, then sat on a bench next to the sidewalk and soon Hiccup was completely out of sight

"Cool, wow, what's that?" Astrid asked and pointed to a few girls about their age texting on I-phone's.

"It's called an I-phone, genius." Said one of the girls.

"I-phone?"

"Ew! When was the last time you showered!?" Said another.

"Shower?" Poor Astrid had no clue what an I-phone or shower was. Then she got up to leave.

"And ew, where'd you get those clothes?" said the other, they all began to slowly corner Astrid.

"My mother made them-"

"News flash idiot, no one calls their parents mother and father, plus, no ones parents makes their clothes either."

Astrid began slowly backing away from the group of girls, who followed, and soon she was completely surrounded. Something in her gut told her not to hurt any of these girls, not to punch, kick, or cut them with the dagger in her pocket. She tripped and fell onto her back, and yelped in paid. Their painful insults were soon joined by painful kicks to her stomach and sides. Astrid attempted to ignore the girl's while they verbally, and physically bullied her.

Soon Astrid hade had enough of the bully's, she just wanted them to stop. 'Please stop' she thought to herself. 'It hurts, it hurts'. So she decided to use to only weapon she had left, her voice.

Astrid let out a ear piercing screech, she knew Hiccup was to far to hear her, but it did make the bully's stop and stare at her, for a second, then they went back to bullying her.

000000

Toothless sat up against the cave wall and waited while his rider got him and his best friend Stormfly some breakfast, when he herd someone scream.

The scream was faint and quiet, for it was coming from far, far away, much to far for even Stormfly to hear, but a Nightfuly's hearing is much better then a Nader's.

But Toothless recognized this scream, it was Hiccup's best friend, Astrid, who just happened to be Toothless's second favorite person, ever. So he took off running though the forest, to find Astrid.

000000

Toothless finally got to the scene, and saw Astrid, curled up on the ground, bleeding and crying. That just made Toothless furious, first they hurt her, then they go ahead and make her cry!? Astrid never ever crys!

He bared his teeth and leaped forward knocked over a few of the bullys, and wrapped himself up protectively around Astrid.

"What is that!?" One of the girls pointed at Toothless.

Astrid stood up, shaking and a bit unbalanced but Toothless helped her. She heard Stormfly and Hiccup heading towards them.

"This is Toothless, and that," she pointed to the bushes as Hiccup and Stormfly emerged from them. "that's Stormfly."

"What are they!?"

"Dragons."Astrid said while holding Toothless back.

"A Night fury and Deadly Nader to be precise." Hiccup said in a madder of fact tone. "Are you ok milady?"

"Ya Hic I'm fine."

"You better not hurt her again, or we won't hold the dragons back next time." Hiccup said and Toothless snarled at the girls.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and held out his hand. "Do you wanna fly with us?" Astrid nodded and Hiccup helped her up. Once she was on Toothless's back she wrapped her arms around his middle and Toothless took off into the sky.

"Thanks buddy." Astrid said and scratched behind Toothless's ears.

"What happened? And why are you bleeding?! Did the stab you!?"

"They were wearing weird boots with really big heel things, so I guess they scratch me or something."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, so be careful ok?" He said and rested one of his hands on hers.

"Got it."


End file.
